I'll Take It From Here
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a run for the place of 'L' back when L and she were kids, is the first to hear of the Death of her Orphan friend and old teacher Watari. She chooses to return to her oversea home, and take the kids, Mello, Near and Matt, off of Rogers hands before he tells them of the tragic end which met their Idol.


**I'll Take it From Here**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, a run for the place of 'L' back when L and she were kids, is the first to hear of the Death of her Orphan friend and old teacher Watari. She chooses to return to her oversea home, and take the kids, Mello, Near and Matt, off of Rogers hands before he tells them of the tragic end which met their Idol.

**Anime/Manga: **Death Note/InuYasha

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mello...Sexy and Arousing Mello... XD

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

_**L**_

"..."

_**DEAD**_

Black ugly bold letters...

_**DEAD**_

Flashed before her as if taunting her...

_**11/4/2004**_

She cried for the first time in five years, since she left Wammy's permanently. She had missives in a folder from L that he'd send with miscellaneous names every month or so since that day when she was fifteen. He had found her, had helped her into a home and given her a life before keeping her informed with what was going on at Wammy's and with him. He had been her mentor and her best friend...now...

_**DEAD**_

"L...no...no..." she cried helplessly, looking to the pile of folders with the epistles in them. Grabbing one of her folders, she scanned them quietly with muffled cries of sorrow echoing off the walls of her room.

_**9/12/2002**_

_**K, I took up a new fighting style, or, I guess it would be more appropriate to call it a self-defense style. Capoeira is what it's called. Though, I still have a ways to go, considering a woman can still disarm me and body lock me. On my way back to Home; I'll give you an update on the boys when I get there.**_

_**Rue**_

She shook her head as she grabbed another letter.

_**9/21/2002**_

_**The boys, N-M1-M2, are growing into wonderful successors; M1 is a little eager, and easily angered at the thought of N surpassing him, while M2 is content following M1 and being helpful to him. I had hoped that they would be able to work together as one in a group, but I fear that won't come to pass.**_

_**Deneuve**_

"Not you...not you L...not you!" Her eyes stung with the tears she was crying.

_**10/03/2002**_

_**I saw you on the television the other day, though I wasn't the only one to see you. Mello has apparently developed a crush on you. He claims he's just interested in how thorough you are with the mechanics of law and your thoughts on Justice and Moral.**_

_**Rue**_

"Damn it L...you were too good at your job! How could you be..."

_**10/31/2002**_

_**Got your letter K, the kids are all over it. I think your 'with love' comment started up a riot among the girls. The boys just got the brunt of the cootie jokes, which I find misplaced, seeing as how they are supposed to be my geniuses. Oh well, children will be children, I just wish mine would grow up intellectually a little bit more. Thanks for the birthday wishes.**_

_**Ryuuzaki**_

"Are you really gone...L...? Have you really left us?!"

_**11/30/2003**_

_**Strange events have been going on lately; murders with an unseen bullet. All of the victims are criminals being killed off by a heart attack. I have an idea of where it started, tell me what you think.**_

_**Eraldo**_

Her heart was breaking, and she knew it...but it was done. She couldn't deny that L was...that he had...

_**12/2/2003**_

_**I reviewed your thoughts on the case, thank you for sending me those files. As of right now, I am on my way to Japan; I will be introducing myself in an ICPO meeting. Let the games begin.**_

_**Rue**_

"Was there something you missed, L? You sent me everything, every step you made, I saw this case unfold through your letters...so why...why?"

_**4/3/2004**_

_**I know, it's been a while, and I should have sent you some more updates, I will send you some later through Watari, and you can get back to me on your thoughts; for now, I thought you might find it interesting to know that I'm returning back to college.**_

_**Deneuve**_

"I will leave for England tonight..."

_**7/17/2004**_

_**July20**_

_**I don't see how it will make a difference in my opinion, but Soichiro Yagami has decided to fake the execution of Light and Misa as possible suspects for Kira and Second Kira. It won't change my mind. I know, it's Light and Misa. I've never been surer of anything in my life, I just need the proof.**_

_**Deneuve**_

"Before Roger tells them that you're..." She closed her eyes before opening them again.

_**8/14/2004**_

_**I wish I could return back to England, to see them again. I feel strange, for some reason this whole case unsettles me. While I feel Kira will be brought down...I do not believe it will be me to meet this feat.**_

_**If something is to happen to me, please see to it that you guide them as my Successors, together, or not at all.**_

_**Rue**_

"Together...or not at all...no...the only option it together. I won't let them make the same mistake we did. You...B.B. and...me."

_**10/2/2004**_

_**It's getting complicated, I decided that I will need to bring in Wedy and Aiber. You remember those two. I will do what I can to bring Justice to Kira, but he isn't making this easy, K. I haven't heard much from Roger on the kids lately, check in with him and update me on the children if at all possible.**_

_**Ryuuzaki**_

"Wedy and Aiber..." Smiling at those names, she wiped away the tears that were still spilling forth from her eyes, "I wonder if they heard."

_**11/2/2004**_

_**I spent all night staring at a blank piece of paper...wondering how I was going to say this, and what you might think. Would you hate me? Perhaps you would be disappointed, I failed in this case. No, I somehow can't see those being the right responses for you. I know you would miss me. Logically speaking, you and I have been together for so long, we are family now, and if anything were to happen to you, I know I would feel it...a part of me breaking inside. Like your brother...I still wish I could go back and fix it...B.B...he was amazing...I ignored it. I'm so sorry, K...I'm sorry for not being able to keep him in the light we fight so hard to bring out in the world. I'm sorry that I need to leave you now...and...I'm sorry that I'm going to ask you to do something difficult. I need you to take care of Near, Mello and Matt for me. Take them out of Roger's care, and bring them to wherever you believe it is safe for them. Train them...effectively...I need you to tell them...I'm Dead.**_

_**Goodbye K.**_

_**L Lawliet**_

"Two days...two days before you...the letter was sent two days before you died. How well you knew the future...I'll make sure Light Yagami is brought to Justice. I promise L..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
